The Children of the Big Three
by Carolina7667
Summary: When Percy Thalia and Nico come back from the quest they have 3 demigods with them, later they find out that they are their siblings! But is this good or bad? They experience betrayal and are forgotten. When they run they get help from chaos. There they find old friends and hope, but 1000 yrs. later, are they ready to go back and help the one place they hate the most?
1. The Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO a/or HOO

_ Hey there, my name's Percy Jackson and I am a demigod! I know what you're thinking: So not true! Lies! Well that's what I thought when they told me, until I got claimed….anyways I am the son of Poseidon, Greek god of seas and earth shaker. I have two cousins named Thalia and Nico, Thalia daughter of Zeus, Greek God of the sky, Nico son of Hades, God of the underworld. We are on a quest at the moment and we are to show you our "awesome" lives. (Please note the sarcasm.) _

_ 'Percy POV'_

We were running we had finally destroyed the army of monsters. Then right out of the blue I saw a three kids running from something screaming and yelling "run big ugly man-cow chasing us!" We all stopped, and at the same time said "big ugly man-cow?" Minotaur! And we chased after them. The first thing we saw was the 3 kids cornered and the Minotaur snorting/mooing/battle crying? We killed the Minotaur and saved the kids. When we took them to camp, they went to look around while we went to my cabin. At dinner we went to the pavilion to see our dads. They were saying "we are to present our favorite children…." Yada Yada Yada, we were about to go up when they said "please come up, Jasper Fisher, Luna Bright, and Mike Brandon! We were so shocked; those were the kids we just rescued. Thalia seriously lost it and went up there to yell at them she screamed that they were making a mistake and they turned around and saw us, the kids (our siblings?) were smiling evilly and our parents said that they were disowning us, for the most powerful demigods of all time. We shock our heads and said "you will all regret this." Then we ran. We got to the border and turned around one last time, I saw Annabeth kissing my brother!

'Thalia POV'

That Luna bitch was kissing my boyfriend! This is not going to be ending well…

'Nico POV'

That kid was all over my crush! He's dead, son of Hades or not….he ain't getting a happy ending.

'Percy POV'

We all looked at each other and seemed to have the same thought; we brought out our hands and unleashed our powers on camp, the dead rising in hundreds of numbers, controlled by none. Lightning so big it set wild fires throughout the camp, so strong not even Zeus could control it. Waves turning into tsunamis, earthquakes bringing down cabins and tornadoes sucking in chimpanzees (long story don't ask). All the kids ran out of the pavilion and looked as if expecting a battle. When they saw the natural disasters they all turned to look at us. The campers had the same look on each face: horror, awe, and the one we didn't get at all: confusion. The gods had smirks on their faces, they looked toward the big three who brought out their hands, (as we did moments ago) and got a look of pure concentration on their faces. Nothing happened, nothing stopped. The big three opened their eyes and looked around confused, they couldn't stop the storm. When the other gods realized this they got looks of pure horror on their faces. We smirked and walked away…with the storm still going…..we were mad.


	2. We see our future-a bit

So after pretty much destroying camp we found a pretty good place to set up a mini-camp, a really pretty clearing. Thalia set out to hunt some food, Nico was making the tent (and between you and me…. He was failing miserably) and I made sure no monsters were in the area. Thalia came back with 2 deer and 1 bull; then she started yelling at Nico for making the poor excuse we were using for a tent, yup, we were set for a week. I asked her what we were going to do now, and she looked at me, shrugged and said "we could be loners." I was okay with that since all three of us together would make it really hard to kill us. I heard a noise in the forest, I signaled to Nico and Thalia and they grabbed their weapons. "Come on" I said. We followed the noise and we saw…Rachel! "Rachel" I yelped. She turned around and said, "Before you go I have a prophecy and a vision for you." Then her eyes rolled back in to her head and green mist swirled around her the spirit of Delphi took us away to the vision:

The view was camp! I was looking at us? Well, Thalia and Nico and some chick that kinda looked like me, they were wearing hoodies and the girl had a dagger attached to her thigh, and (is that Anaklusmos) a sword strapped on her waist. Thalia the same except with a bow across her back, and she had an electric spear. Nico had his stygian iron sword strapped across his back, a black dagger with a skeleton the color green on the blade. They were outside the border smirking at the chaos below us. That was when I noticed all the gods and goddesses running around camp, screaming like headless chickens! I looked back at "them" and saw them gone! I waved at my Thalia and Nico to follow me, we ran straight over the borders and into them. We fell right in front of them and they just kept walking. That was when I noticed their eyes. Before I could see more they turned around and broke into a sprint. They stopped at central park and the girl raised her hands and a black portal appeared. They went through it, me quickly following. The portal ended up taking me to some room with the future "them" there. They were kneeling in front of someone but I couldn't see who. He said "Well done Omega, Delta, and void. I have to say this was one of your finest missions since Sparta! I was so confused! Who was Omage Eldet and voil? No it was Omega, Delta, and void. My guess was that they had codenames and Nico was Void, and maybe the girl was Omega. He started saying more and I was zoning out when he said "Ah, so we have an unexpected visitor. Now tell me what is your name, young one?"The others turned around so fast that they looked like tornados, they had their weapons out and pointed at me. I had a feeling that the weapons could not hurt me, mainly because this was just a dream. They looked like they had just seen a ghost as they lowered their weapons, theirs and my eyes wide, mine with curiosity and terror, and theirs with just shock. They looked like they were going to say something when the Oracle appeared, the oracle, not Rachel. She said "See Perseus Jackson this is your future" I looked back at them with the girl staring at me, and Thalia and Nico hiding behind her, that's when I remembered my present cousins and looked around for them. The oracle said "Your cousins are not here, they are watching a different event in the future." I asked "Which one?" She answered "The one where the future Nico and Thalia are making out." I stared at the other Nico and Thalia wide-eyed they were both blushing and Nico took a sudden interest in his shoes while Thalia took a sudden interest in her nails. Before I could say anything more I was whisked out of the vision to see my Thalia and Nico staring at each other, and curled up into balls rocking back and forth. Nico was saying "My eyes." And Thalia "My saneness."Then Rachel started to say a prophecy.

3 shall flee to be lost in the rain

Many will search to come back in vain

None will succeed until they see

For the lost ones will return in their own need

They joined a force more powerful than gods

They still are good no matter the loss

They are everywhere but they move fast

Once a year, they come back

Then she fainted. I dragged her back to camp and returned to the camp Nico built. I decide to train for a bit. By the time Nico and Thalia decided to join me I had murdered half of the trees in the clearing. We started to spar Nico and Thalia against me. I slashed at Nico's legs but he jumped Thalia hit me with lightning but I made the moisture in the air turn into a thick shield in front of me. The lightning bounced off harmlessly. I pretended that I was going to slash at Nico and Thalia tried to block him, I turned around and slashed at her, BANG. Nico blocked her, curse that stupid son of Hades! I had had enough. I used my powers to create a big wave of water and dropped it on both of them. They fell. I ran up to them and put my sword at their necks. I had won. We were eating dinner and Thalia headed to bed. I told Nico that he should head to bed he looked at the sleeping Thalia with a wistful look in his eyes. I would ask him about that later. He said "ok" and went to sleep next to Thalia. I smiled. About ten minutes later I went to bed myself too.

At around 10:30 pm I heard a noise like growling and checked outside. The Hydra! Are YOU KIDDING ME! DIDN'T I DEFEAT YOU ALREADY! I yelled inside my head. I ran back inside the tent and woke up Thalia and Nico. Thalia just needed to hear the word monster and she was up gathering up her arrows. Nico, well he would not wake up. He kept saying "five more minutes." I just could not take it, I slapped him. "WAKE UP PATRICIA!" Thalia stared at me as Nico opened his eyes and they widened. " Did you just call me Patricia?" He said deadly calm. "Yes." I said that's when Thalia just said "Why did he call you Patricia?" "Long story short, Nico's middle name is Patricia."I said. Now come on, this hydra ain't battling itself is it?! We went outside to find it gone. Thalia said "Do not fall for this, Hydras are skilled and they like to confuse their prey by moving in and out of sight quickly.""Okay, Form a triangle."I said. We all made a triangle and faced the outside. I saw one of the hydra heads and ran over as Thalia yelled "No it's a trick Percy! I had no time to think about it as I ran over and nearly got decapacitated by a flaming hydra head. I nearly forgot that hydras are getting advancing power. It has been happening since last month. I heard a yell and looked back to see Thalia screaming over Nico. Apparently while I was seeing stars Nico tried to attack the hydra and it responded by knocking him out by swinging him into a tree and biting him. Thalia was yelling "NO I DO NOT WANT YOU TO DIE! NOT BEFORE WE HAD OUR FIRST DATE! By now she was weeping. Then she kissed him. Nico opened his and allowed it to deepen. The hydra was now gone, I knew it would come out in a minute so I looked back at them to see them still kissing so I yelled "ARE YOU DONE MAKING OUT YET, THE HYDRA WILL BE BACK ANY MINUTE! They stopped and looked at me, blushing furiously. "Good gods! Make out later!" I screeched. And the hydra flung me across the clearing. Nico and Thalia attacked it while I was trying to remember how to kill it now, they had immunity to fire for some reason, so what's the opposite of fire? ...Water! I could drown it! Why hadn't I thought of that before!? I tried to make a really big wave out of the moisture in the air. I heard a screech and looked up to see Thalia knocked out. Nico was still attacking the hydra. I finally made a really big wave to see Nico screaming as he got knocked out, centimeters from Thalia. I was mad, no touched MY cousins, I flinged the wave at the hydra just as it turned around. It's tail hitting me (yet again!) in the head. I flew and hit a tree, I was losing conciseness fast, and I saw that the hydra had disintegrated just as I saw black. The last thing that I saw before knocking out completely was that Nico, Thalia, and I were…Glowing.


	3. The most Powerful Glow

Apollo Campers POV'

We didn't believe that the new "Big Three Kids" were the most powerful. Our father didn't either, he just pretended that he did. Before he left he spoke in our minds "Chapter Thirteen: Forgotten songs, Page: 2"We couldn't ignore instructions from our father so we looked at it. It was an ancient song, it made the most powerful half-bloods glow. We would have our proof tonight. All we have to do is figure out how to play the entire song without getting caught by Chiron. It was time for the campfire, one of our siblings managed to convince Chiron to let us play a new song. Everything was ready we started to sing

I've got a sea of flowers

But all these hours are just mine alone

No one's home

Bought me the finest china

Each time I dine it's always me alone

With the heater on

Left to your own devices

A master of disguises

Why is that not surprising

It's like you're Midas

Oohh oohh

Now all I see is gold

All I see is gold

Oohh oohh

Now all I see is gold

All I see is gold

You're probably somewhere sunny

And I'm here wondering if you dream of me

While you're by the sea

Of all the people passing

Your face appears in everyone I see

But you're not with me

And now I just can't tell if

That's just the way you felt

When we were just beginning

You've turn to Midas

Oohh oohh

Now all I see is gold

All I see is gold

Oohh oohh

Now all I see is gold

All I see is gold

And when you hold my hand

I don't feel anything

All I feel is cold

And all I see is gold

oohh it's like your Midas

Oohh oohh

Now all I see is gold

All I see is gold

Oohh oohh

All I see is gold

All I see is gold

Oohh

All I see is gold

All I see is gold

All I see is gold

Chiron seemed to realize what we just sang and started panicking. Our father appeared and was smiling. He said "Behold, My children have just sung the forgotten song! This song is dedicated to the most powerful demigods of all time!" Everyone looked at the new children of the big three. "The most powerful demigods should have started glowing the second the song ended!" "So these new, um, spawns, are not the most powerful!" He said that cheerfully. Everyone looked shocked. Annabeth started to talk "Then who are the most powerful demigods of all time?" She said that fearfully. "Well let us go and find out, shall we?" Apollo said as he headed toward the forest. We smiled at each other and followed our father into the forest.

*30 minutes later*

We arrived at a really pretty clearing. I saw the leftover dust from disintegrating something. Our dad told us to look around before he left. We looked around for about 10 minutes when we heard a screech. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME, NICO?!" "I DID NOTHING! I AM INNOCENT!"" YAH RIGHT, DEATH BREATH, YOU WILL NEVER BE INNOCENT WITH ANYTHING!"We headed over there to see... Percy knocked out in a tree? And Thalia and Nico yelling at each other, but the best part was that they were glowing!

Percy then woke up and said "Hey get me down from the tree!""And also, why are you fighting in front of the."His eyes widened. And he stuttered "C-c-campers?!"They turned around with surprised looks on their faces. We opened our mouth to say something, but for some reason we saw a flash and were blinded temporarily. When we could see again, Percy was on the ground, standing in front of Nico and Thalia protectively. He had Riptide out and was in a battle stance, Thalia and Nico same as him. They had a terrifying darkness in their eyes, it was so terrifying that all of us campers took a couple steps back.

There was another flash, and they were gone.


	4. AN

I am so sorry for this, but, this story isn't going the way I planned. I'm getting rid of this one, but I will make another one, with the same plot and stuff, but Percy is going to be a girl, so thx everyone who read this and goodbye!


End file.
